Sin Control
by Jenmartinezc
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom se ve afectada por la llegada de Pippa Pentangle a La Academia Cackle y con sentimientos encontrados que había olvidado pierde el control de sí misma. (WW 2017)


¡Hola! Sé que el fandom en español de The Worst Witch es limitado, por lo que se me ocurrió hacer primero mi Fic en español, como ya sabrán lo difícil que es traducir al inglés (más aún porque no es mi lengua materna) tardare en subirlo, pero estoy segura de que lo haré.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Pd. La serie la vi en ingles así que si traduje algún diálogo mal, perdón.

Capítulo 1: ¿Pippa o Ada?

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudo ella permitirlo? Ella era Hecate Hardbroom, señores. Fuerte, trabajadora, leal, educada, todo lo positivo… y aún más. Se acercó a la ventana de su dormitorio y vio a aquella mujer que resaltaba entre los estudiantes, su cabello rubio recogido escondido por un sombrero puntiagudo rosa, al igual que todo su vestuario. Por un momento se quedó hipnotizada viéndola. Lo que aprisiona a su corazón es algo totalmente diferente… algo totalmente desconocido… ¿no?

-Miss Hardbroom- Hecate salió tan rápido como pudo de sus pensamientos, recobrando la postura y manteniendo el porte elegante con el que siempre estaba. _"Mildred Hubble"_ pensó Hecate apretando sus labios, tenía que ser esa niña de nuevo, si había una sola persona en este mundo que la sacara de su estabilidad era esa niña, es cierto, incluso ella misma se había regañado por no confiar en Mildred, por no ayudar a que tuviera confianza, pero le recordaba tanto a ella, con su sonrisa contagiosa y sabía muy dentro de sus sentimientos que esa niña podía llegar a ser una excelente bruja, después de todo, lo había demostrado ya en el Spelling Bee- Miss Cackle quiere verla.

Desapareció de la habitación en su tan característico estilo, apareciendo en la dirección, Ada no estaba ahí. Se paró en seco y se propuso a esperarla, le urgía verla. ¿Qué podía decir ella de Ada? La única persona que la ayudo a salir de un estado deplorable, se podía decir que era como su madre, pero no, Hecate sentía algo más por Ada. La puerta se abrió, pero para la mala suerte de Hecate no era Ada. Al reconocerlo, su corazón da un vuelco e inconscientemente se hace para tras y voltea un poco para sonreír, era ella, ya no traía su sombrero rosa y podía ver su hermoso cabello rubio.

-Mildred dijo me dijo que Miss Cackle quería verme- La rubia observo fijamente a Hecate y esta última trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella.

-Qué gracioso. A mí me dijo lo mismo- estaba rígida, trataba de mantener su mente clara, pero no podía, no si esa rubia seguía viéndola de esa manera. Creo que alguien nos está tomando el pelo- Pippa sonrió

-Eso parece- contesto Hecate mirando al suelo.

-Debería decirte que le ofrecí una beca a Mildred- prosiguió Pippa sin quitarle la mirada a la peli-negra.

Por fin, después de tanto evitar mirar a sus ojos, lo hizo, y sintió como si algo en su interior había cambiado. Esta abrumada, confundida y totalmente desesperada.

Al no conseguir respuesta Pippa prosiguió.

-¡Que tarde es! Me espera un vuelo muy largo- dijo rápidamente tratando de comprimir también ella sus sentimientos, se volteo para agarrar su escoba pero se paró en seco, no podía dejar esto así nada más, no podía dejarse guardado tantos años de querer volver a hablar con Hecate Hardbroom. Se voltio y la observo de nuevo.- Eras mi mejor amiga Hecate, y de repente dejaste de hablarme ¿Por qué?

Hecate pensó las palabras que iba a decir, pero eso no era suficiente.

-Tú siempre fuiste la popular. Yo te estorbaba-

-¡Esas idiotas me daban igual!- contesto Pippa- Tú eras la única de la que quería ser amiga.

Hecate se quedó paralizada, no sabía bien que decir… o pensar.

-Yo creía que…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tú eras alta y desgarbada yo prefería estar con ellas?- El corazón de Pippa se encogió ¿En verdad Hecate la veía de esa forma? ¿En verdad creía que ella era tan superficial?- Nos pasamos todo este tiempo odiándonos…Te extrañe Hiccup.

Y colapsa, sin dudas, tenía los ojos a un segundo de derramar lágrimas.

-y yo a ti…Pimpsqueak- dijo perdiendo todo control de sí misma, estaba al mando de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que día por día reprimía en su interior, y así correspondiendo al abrazo de Pippa se dejó llevar por la rubia. La peli-negra abrió los ojos cuando ya llevaban al menos unos segundos abrazadas, y se encontró con unos ojos. "Mildred Hubble" pensó de nuevo. La niña estaba ahí viéndolas con una sonrisa.

-Perdona…- susurro desprendiéndose del cuerpo de Pippa y corriendo por alcanzar a Mildred. Pero esa no era ella ¿Hecate Hardbroom corriendo? Sin duda alguna sus pensamientos no estaban bien, mientras corría pensó en aparecerse ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

\- Escuche que Miss Pentangle le ofreció una beca- Mildred se volteo y una muy confundida Hecate volvió a repasar lo que había dicho ¿Había sido amable con Mildred Hubble? Sin duda alguna, Pippa lograba ablandarla.- ¿Y considero su oferta?

-Si- al instante Pippa apareció.

-¡Bueno, no nos deje en suspenso!- dijo Pippa con el entusiasmo que toda su vida había tenido.

-Quiero quedarme aquí- contesto Mildred para desilusión de Pippa y ¿alivio? De Hecate.- Me gusta ser la rara. Pero gracias por la oferta.

-¡De nada!- contesto Pippa tratando de consolar a la niña.

Ambas mujeres volvieron donde estaban y con un tono de nostalgia por parte de Pippa se despidieron.

Hecate se miró en el espejo de su habitación.

Sabe que definitivamente algo anda mal, ¿Cuándo cambio todo? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupa lo que sucederá? No con ella, si no con ellas… Si todo pasa por algo… ¿Por qué teme por lo que se avecina? Se supone que su corazón se ensancha de orgullo al verse…no que se encoja de vergüenza.

¿No puede seguir siendo Hecate Hardbroom y ya? ¿Es necesario tanto cuestionamiento? Sin duda esa mujer la volvía loca, le quitaba el control, control que Hecate tanto amaba, respiro hondo y se apareció en las cocinas del colegio, solo para aguantar las irritantes quejas del gato de Mildred Hubble.

-Parece que su gato es tan malo atrapando ratones como usted en los hechizos- Hecate dejo caer al gato en los brazos de Mildred- Aquí tiene.

Volteo tratando de esconderle una sonrisa bien marcada a Mildred, ese era el efecto que Pippa tenía en ella, como si Pippa fuera una poción, y las pociones tienen efectos.

Ahora no solo Pippa y Ada estaban en su mente, si no Mildred Hubble, no puede encariñarse con nadie, no podía con esa niña. Total, todos terminan igual… ¿no? Son solo estudiantes. Y los estudiantes son un punto y aparte. Pero, ¿Qué puede hacer ella, más que estar agradecida por lo que Mildred había hecho?

Ama ser Hecate Hardbroom, siempre estricta, algo insensible, pero de buen corazón. La mujer que está demasiado ocupada amando lo que hace como para poder amar algo más.

Y, si ama ser eso… ¿Por qué siente ese malestar en su interior?

Las palabras que se le ocurren ya no son las mismas. Sus ideales ya no son los mismos. Y sus valores… ¡Sus valores!... ahora cualquiera diría que es más… humana. Incluso que tiene un corazón.

Así que… ¿en que se ha convertido? ¿Qué diablos le está sucediendo?

¿Dónde habían quedado todos los sentimientos que ella tenía por Ada? ¿Por qué Pippa tenía que aparecer en ese instante?


End file.
